Last Time
by CK - Ace
Summary: Takes place right before the ending after the credits. Sherry had only one day left before she can see Jake for the final time. And Jake? Nowhere to be found. A JakeXSherry oneshot.


**Disclaimers : I do not own anything out of Resident Evil 6. They belong to Capcom.**

Last Time

She stared wearily at the last luggage she had just finished packing. Her fingers grazed the copper zipper as she turned towards the opened window; stars were already blinking, night had definitely fallen.

Sherry will be leaving tomorrow, back to the States where she would be submitting all the intel she obtained in China from Neo-Umbrella to UN. Info about her G-Virus, the development of C-Virus - and Jake Muller. Well, she had most of the things she needed but one, the blood sample of Jake Muller to create the vaccine for C-Virus.

_"You can take as much as you want but not today, Sherry, not today..."_

_Somehow, they managed to escape the underwater facility and were rescued by the BSAA. They were not immediately tranferred back to America, however, not when there was still C-Virus choas stirring in China. Instead, both Jake and Sherry were brought to a safer part of China where the outbreak was still yet to breach. All the airlines had been halted by the global security to prevent further bioterrorism._

_Thus, Jake and Sherry had some time before they could leave China. In the meantime, Sherry Birkin were ordered by the goverment to obtain the blood sample of Jake Muller before she leaves so that the vaccine for C-Virus could be created._

_Somehow, Jake refused to hand them over, yet._

_"C'mon, with all the shit I've been through, I deserve a break." he stated before he exited Sherry's temporary apartment, "It's not like I don't wanna give em', but man, I needed some time."_

_"You're not gonna bail out on me, aren't you?" Sherry quirked an eyebrow, to which Jake quickly retorted, "Nah, course' not! Well, I'll come over next time when I'm ready. Promise."_

_Promise? Yeah right, he lied the last time he did. Sherry quickly grabbed his arm, "Not lying this time?"_

_Jake smirked and shook his head, "Nope."_

And that was last week she saw him. Today would be the last day before she will be heading back to the States and Jake was nowhere to be found - not in his place, nowhere.

Has he broke his promise, again?

Sherry sighed aloud as she carried the medium-size luggage from the door and descended the staircase. The hall was neatly empty; like most halls in which it shows you that the tenant is moving away. She was getting impatient with Jake's disappearance. Without Jake, she wouldn't obtain a blood sample to create a vaccine. But the main point - she may not see Jake ever again after she returned home to America.

Grabbing her cell, she typed as fast as she could,

**Jake, I'm tired to hunt you down myself. You have the deadline until tomorrow early in the morning to see me. Or, I'll have UN to hunt you down instead.**

With that, she sent the message to Jake, it wasn't long until she changed her mind,

**Maybe not tomorrow morning, I needed you to come over. NOW.**

"What the hell is that, Sherry?! Acting all Supergirl now?!"

Sherry nearly jumped from her seat, startled by the sudden yelling outside. She nearly broke into a run to the front door to greet her late-night visitor.

Outside, Jake was holding his cell in one hand while his other was leaning against the wall. Sherry could see his dark grey motorcycle over his shoulder. Weird, she thought, why couldn't she hear his bike outside? He had a rather bemused smirk on his face before entering.

"Finally, there you are. I'm one step away before calling a horde for you." Sherry stated before she closed the door behind them. Jake chuckled, "No problem, don't wanna anymore knockheads to hunt me across the globe," he cleared his throat, "besides, I promised."

Jake glanced around the surroundings, it looked just the way when Sherry first moved in. There was no additions; just the old furniture that belonged there. He moved towards the couch and noticed that Sherry was searching for something in her briefcase.

"Now, first things first," she managed to scramble through to find the pistol-syringe, "I'm gonna need to take around 250cc of your blood."

The sight of the syringe itself was somewhat... intimidating. Jake scooted away to his right when Sherry approached him and seat herself next to him, "So, they come with extra large needles now?" Jake removed his collar.

Sherry didn't give any reply but plunged the pistol-syringe into his neck straight away and watched as the empty container filled itself with Jake's blood. After it was done, she removed the containner from the pistol-syringe and placed it on the briefcase.

"See? Wasn't so bad."

Jake narrowed his eyes, "If compared having extra extra extra large piece of debris on your back, yeah, I'll say it wasn't that bad. Even if I'm not Superboy."

Then, a companiable silence followed as Sherry rearranged the content of the briefcase, in which would be submitted to UN. Jake on the other hand rested his head on the seat. Then, Jake decided to instead break the silence himself, "So, you'll be going back to the States?"

"Yeah, I need to give your sample to the UN as fast as I could. Create the vaccine, you know. How about you?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll go back being a merc. Nothing else is right for me," he flinched, "And why the hell BSAA won't let me go back to the States with you?"

Sherry remained silent for a moment, "Jake, you know the BSAA wanted to protect you about your relationship with Albert Wesker. If you come with a UN agent like me, then the world know something is up with you."

"Oh." Jake paused, "so, tonight would be the last time we see each other?"

By now, Sherry had her back facing Jake. _'That's right, and we might not be able to see each other again.' _Her eyes were already watery with tears and she pretended that she was messing up with her already packed luggage. _'Just like how I could not see Mom and Dad. And Claire again.' _Sherry was sobbing silently but did her best not to let Jake know. _'Just when I have grown attached to someone, they would leave me each and everytime.'_

"Damn...and I was already getting used to-" Jake abruptly stopped mid-sentence when he finally noticed that Sherry had been motionless in front of her luggage for sometime. Then he noticed the occasional rise of her shoulders. Jake rose from his seat without creating any noise as much as possible. He silently crouched right behind her, "Um... Sherry?"

It was then that she realized that Jake had already know that she was crying. Yet, she refused to let him see her miserable state, although she didn't hide her sobbings anymore.

"Uh, Sherry... It's not like we can never see each other again... It's just tha-" And before he knew it, Sherry had thrown her arms around his neck and buried her head on his right shoulder.

Jake never had any females crying over him, except his mother. He didn't know what to do in this awkward situation as he had skipped through his teenage year as a mercenary; a soldier of fortune. Jake had already thrown away all his emotion to anyone since his mother's death and the betrayal of his mentor during his time in South America. But this, having a woman crying on his shoulder, he had absolutely no experience. He decided to let his own instincts kick in as he rested his arm around the petite woman's waist.

They stayed there at the cold floor for the longest time. Eventually, Sherry removed her head from his shoulder and look straight into his eyes with her bloodshot ones. Her azure eyes were a hurricane of emotions clashing about - and it did well to suck Jake into it.

"Jake."

Her one single whisper was all it took for Jake to strip away his final will-power to push emotions from his steel cold heart. It wasn't long before they pulled each other lips to their own.

With that, their apparent differences of their personalities, their policies, their visions, their insights, whatever it is.

It didn't seemed to matter that much anymore.

* * *

Later, Jake found himself awake on an unfamiliar couch. The daylight practically blinded his eyes as he brought his hand to his temple. It took him a few moments before he regained his senses. He realized that it was early in the morning, judging by how the day was not fully brighten and he could feel the chill from the morning breeze.

He found Sherry on top of him, sleeping right across his chest with Jake's navy jacket hung loosely over her shoulders. He could felt the heat of Sherry's breaths through his black T-shirt.

Jake's grunting and movements eventually caused Sherry to stir, prompting her to be awake. He watched as she peeled her eyes open.

"Hey." He greeted, a typical good morning for a mercenary. She sighed, before replying him, "Morning."

They remained motionless and unsound for sometime. They both knew they had to part ways in a few hours later and all they want to do now was to enjoy these last moments together. Then, both Jake and Sherry sat up. She handed him back his jacket, to which he simply held it over his wrist.

Sherry then proceeded hugging her knees, "So, this is it, huh?"

"We gotta do what we gotta do. You have to save the world by creating a vaccine. And maybe I'll become a merc I am."

She looked down, seemingly upset to what that will soon to follow. She will be leaving back to his home country, and Jake would be anywhere in the world. Jake predicted that she would soon cry again, "Look, Sherry, I know you can pull it through this. Superman saves the world, and Supergirls do the same," he tried again, "Plus, when I became a merc, you can always hire me back. But it'll cost you 50 million dollars per service."

"You're right. We gotta do what we gotta do," she smiled up to him, "After all, we must never give up, no matter the odds. Although I'm not sure if I could ever afford your 50 million dollars."

"Right, Supergirl." He chuckled.

* * *

Jake Muller watched as Sherry Birkin walked through the automatic glass door of the airport. She looked back, only to have Jake sped away in his bike without waving goodbye or anything like that. _'Guess he doesn't want anymore goodbye experience.' _With a sigh, she boarded the airplane back to America.

She wasn't dissapointed though, not when she received the simple text message from Jake.

Sherry glanced out to the window, smiling to herself, _'See you someday, Jake."_

Unbeknownst to her, Jake was gazing up to the very same airplane she was on.

_'Fly safe, Supergirl.'_

**Fin**

**A.N: There you go, my first ever Resident Evil 6 fic. The first time I got the game, man, I just loved their campaign. And if I don't write this fic soon, my parents would think I'm insane by grinning throughtout the day.**

**Anyway, here's a news, I decided to write another fic about JakeXSherry in multiple chapters. I have thought about the plot for sometime and I had already start writing it. A preview? Set right after the secret ending, and in Middle East region just like the ending. The Consequences of Genetics by SnowBird1452 also featured right after RE6, I highlyrecommend that fic to everyone (I'm telling you, that fic is COOL!). But I had my fic a total different storyline.**

**Well, maybe I'll post it up in a few days and see how it goes. R&R! :)**

_Words keep me sane_

**CK - Ace**


End file.
